


Snowy Nights and Unadulterated Passion

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Christmas Eve was always a gallant affair at Oxford, but James is bored with the party. Nigel and Nikola have ran off into the throng of guests leaving him to watch Helen and John dance the night away.





	

The streets of London were covered in a blanket of crisp white snow, reaching almost to ones lower calf. Carriages and horses were stowed for the time being, forcing the townsfolk to walk through the accumulating winter wonderland. Ladies tugged their skirts up and walked swiftly, men strolling along behind them hats tucked under their arms. London was aglow, candles burning in every window. Were one to pass by the windows of Oxford, all would be put to shame.

Though classes were long since finished, light glowed from many windows, casting a pale light on the snow of the vast grounds. The grand hall was bustling with music, couples dancing under the golden chandeliers, half empty glasses of wine littering small tables. A large Christmas tree flanked the band, decorated with tinsel, large glass orbs and candles alike. The night wore on, but the party did not cease for Christmas Eve was but one night a year.

He watched from a table, his tan dress coat draped across the back of his chair. He looked on as a smile lit up her face as she twirled in the arms of his best friend. James had always watched from the sidelines, wanting her but needing him. His large hands loosened his tie as he threw back a glass of Scotch, the familiar liquor burning down his throat. Nigel and Nikola were off chasing women around the room, and here he sat, brooding as always. Others had piqued his curiosity, but never like John and Helen. Two of his dearest friends, engaged to be wed.

John held her close, his arm tightened around her waist securely as they danced. Her blue eyes were on him, peering into him as they always did, knowing him inside out. A smile tugged at John's lips as he pulled her close, closer than was appropriate. Helen allowed him this, moving her hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, playing with the dark hair she found there. The music slowed to a stop, ending their dance. Helen pulled herself from his arms, dropping into a low curtsy watching as John bowed in return. Taking his arm they made their way across the dance floor towards James.

Helen frowned, "Darling, would you mind terribly if I danced with James?"

John's eyes traveled to his friend as they moved closer, replying "Not at all, my dear."

Helen stepped away from John, picking up her skirts as she made her way over to James. He sat; looking completely relaxed and in control as he always did. She watched as he raised his eyes to her, the dark brown irises fading to black.

"Care to dance with me, Watson?" Helen asked, smiling broadly.

James chuckled, "Aren't I the man? Isn't I who should be asking a lady to dance?"

Helen crossed her arms, causing her breasts to peek out just a bit more from the restrains of her corset. She challenged him, never uttering a word. Words were not needed between them; James knew how to read her. James got to his feet, looking down at her with an adoring smile and offered his hand to her as the band struck up a new, slower song.

James heart rate increased as he pulled her body against his, gripping her waist with a strong hand. He kept his eyes on hers as he led them through the song, seeming to draw out each note. Helen smiled, James was a fantastic dancer, he always had been. Where John was driven and spontaneous, James was reserved and passionate. Helen's eyes roamed over his chiseled jawline, coming to a rest on his thin lips. Her eyes snapped back to his, driving those thoughts from her mind as she smiled softly up at him. James watched her, returned her smile, but he hadn't missed her wandering eyes. James pulled her even closer, her soft curves melting into the toned contours of James' body. A small sigh escaped her lips when his hand fisted her dress.

Helen raised her eyes to his, "James,"

He smiled darkly, his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his mouth to her ear whispering "I want you, Helen."

Helen's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away as his words settled low in her abdomen. His deep voice echoed in her ear, teasing her as the song came to an end. James pulled away, placing a kiss on her hand as he bowed. Then John was there, his eyes on James but where Helen expected anger she saw excitement.

James turned to John, his dark eyes blazing with mischief as he murmured "Thank you for allowing me a dance, Johnny. So kind of you to share your fiancée's time with another man."

A smirk spread across John's lips, his dark eyes traveling from James to Helen then back again. Helen knew that look; the same dangerous look he got when he took her fast and hard. Helen needn't play catch up; she knew both men's thoughts. They wanted her and at the same time, they wanted each other. John's eyes met Helen's, a question buried in their dark depths. Helen nodded slightly, growing wetter at the thought.

James smiled, his eyes remaining on John, waiting. John loosened the black tie around his neck, revealing the base of his throat to both of them. John was a man of few words, using his body to speak his mind. Helen sighed loudly, her eyes on the pulse in John's neck. James breathed, shoving his hands in his pockets to stave off the urge to reach for the other man. Helen moved to take James' arm before looping her other hand through John's and she led them from the hall discreetly.

The hallway grew dimmer, quieter as they distanced themselves from the party.

xxxx

The music grew softer, but still penetrated the thick wooden door as John closed it behind the three of them. John leaned against the door, his eyes on the pair before him. Helen moved to light candles around the room casting a warm glow throughout the small study. A wooden desk was tucked into a corner by the massive bay window overlooking the snowy grounds. Two couches were placed on a large rug facing each other. Helen's hands shook as she lit the last candle, her thighs soaked as she turned back to the two men.

Helen needed to be touched and at the moment she didn't care who was doing the touching. She moved swiftly to James, pulling his lips to hers fiercely. He gathered her in his arms as his tongue pushed passed her lips roughly. Her hands dove into his dark locks, her body arching against his as he devoured her senseless. John watched them closely, his dark eyes following James hands as the roamed over Helen's back. His eyes shifted to James' jaw following it until hers began, the passion erupting from them in waves pouring into him. John shrugged out of his jacket, undoing a few more buttons of his white shirt as he made his way to them.

John moved to stand behind Helen, pushing her against James effectively pinning her between them. John kissed the back of her neck as he tugged her dress off one shoulder, his lips trailing fire across her shoulder blade. Helen moaned into James' neck as James pulled her dress down her other shoulder, mimicking John's movements. Helen shook between them as her dress was peeled from her body, their hands working in unison to remove her undergarments. In moments she stood between them, gloriously naked, golden strands framing her face as her body rocked with need.

John's large hands settled on her hips from behind, pressing his arousal against her as his lips attacked her neck. James pressed his lips against hers slowly, his warm hands cupping her breasts. John's hands moved to rest low on her stomach his fingers brushing against James' arousal causing the doctor to hiss into Helen's mouth. John chuckled darkly as his hands moved lower, teasing Helen's sex. Her body instinctively moved against him as he spread her arousal before pressing down hard on her clit.

Helen pulled away from James' mouth on a long moan, her hands fisting James' shirt as John slipped a finger inside her.

James nipped at her collarbone, his rough palms teasing her taut nipples as John worked her. Helen tried to silence her cries lest someone hear, but with two men ravaging her body it was a futile effort. John pulled his hand from between her thighs, slick with her arousal. His dark eyes moved to James, whose lips were still on Helen's neck and shoulder.

"James," John murmured, burying a hand in the other man's dark hair.

John pulled at his hair, dragging his head. Their eyes met and it was John who pressed his lips against James'. Helen watched intensely as James hands moved to the revealed skin of John's chest, his thin fingers teasing. John's hand tightened in James' hair as James bit down on John's bottom lip and pulled away. Helen lowered herself onto a couch and watched as James removed John's shirt, his mouth moving down the taller man's chest slowly.

John groaned when James' hands teased the waistband of his black trousers before moving back up his chest. Helen's hands moved over her body as she watched John slowly remove James' shirt, leaving both men bare from the waist up. It was James who turned to her first, his hands at the button of his trousers. He stood before her, naked and aching as her hand slipped between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered as she pleasured herself, but kept her eyes on James and John. John followed suit, disrobing himself and turning back to James. James kissed John once more, softly so as his hand closed around John's erection.

John groaned his hips bucking as James pumped him hard their lips fused together as Helen watched her blue eyes nearly black in the candlelight. John pulled away, his breathing ragged as his eyes moved to Helen. The two men moved towards her, watching as her back arched, moaning loudly as she worked her clit.

James trailed his fingers up her legs, his deep voice growling "Allow us."

Helen pulled her hand from her swollen sex, watching as James lowered himself to his knees before disappearing between her legs. She felt his lips on her inner thighs, kissing softly igniting fire in her veins. Then she felt his mouth on her center, his tongue darting between her folds before moving to her clit. Helen's hips moved against James' mouth as John placed on knee on the couch his hands moving to Helen's wrists, pinning them above her head on the back of the sofa. John's dark eyes met hers as she took him in her mouth, his hips moving against her mouth. John groaned as Helen moaned, the vibration filling her mouth around him. James pushed a finger inside her, then another rubbing her inner walls as her hips grinded against his hand.

John's dick slipped out of her mouth with a soft pop as she came, her body curving like an arrow as she moaned loudly. James kissed her sex and got to his feet before kissing John allowing him to taste Helen on his lips. John groaned against James' mouth, sucking her arousal from his tongue as Helen stood. Her body still trilling from her orgasm she licked her palms and gripped their erections in her hands, pumping them slowly. Answering groans came from both men's throats as she worked them slowly, John moving his lips down James' neck before resting his head against James' shoulder under Helen's ministrations.

Helen smiled sexily, releasing both men from her grasp and moving back to the couch, settling on her hands and knees. Her back curved her round ass in the air as she waited. Two sets of dark eyes roaming over her body sent shivers down her spine. John moved first, his long fingers starting at her ass and making their way up her spine. John settled on his knees in front of her, his length disappearing into her mouth once more, his hand gripping the back of the sofa. James positioned himself at her entrance, soaking wet once more. He gripped her hips hard burying his length in her heat, earning a strangled cry from the woman beneath him. He drove into her slowly at first, stretching her tight sex. John groaned as Helen continued to suck him hard and fast, her hips meeting James thrust for thrust increasing the friction between the three of them.

"Damn," James groaned driving into her faster his hands tightening on her hips.

Helen moaned in response, John's cock silencing her pleas for more. John free hand moved to Helen's hair, freeing it from its bonds. Blond curls cascaded down her back, his hand gripped her hair as his body stiffened. James ground into her hard, moving a hand to her clit. John could hold back no longer, he came hard Helen swallowing his cum as James' hips moved even faster. Helen came next, her body shaking as James' hand worked her clit hard, his name falling from her lips. James remained hard within her, thrusting slowly as she came down drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. Helen's body ached with pleasure, John's lips finding hers as her heart slowed. She could taste James and herself on John's tongue, the thought excited her.

James stilled inside her, watching as John and Helen kissed. He rolled his hips against her, earning a cry from Helen as she broke the kiss. James smiled, his eyes moving to John who returned his gaze curiously. James slipped out of her heat, leaving her wanting more and moved over to John. James kneeled before John, taking him into his mouth working him with his hands and tongue. John's eyes closed and Helen moved to kiss his neck, her teeth leaving marks on his pale skin.

John groaned under their mouths, hardening once more. James released him with a small pop before settling on the couch as Helen straddled John. She lowered herself onto his length, moving her hips against his slowly. John gripped her hips as she rode him, James watching all the while. He'd been close when Helen came but he hadn't had the chance to watch them. Helen caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she rolled her hips against him. John groaned, his hips meeting hers in perfect unison. James stroked himself, matching their speed a familiar burn creeping down his spine.

John moaned, turning his head to watch as James came long and hard, groaning. Helen slowed her pace, turning to James as well motioning for him to come closer. Helen rolled her hips, and pressed her lips to James' as John thrust into her. He swallowed her moans as he kissed her, his hand moving to her clit. Helen cried out as James pressed down on her clit sealing her third orgasm as John came as well, spilling himself inside her.

James moved from the couch and in seconds stood before them fully dressed a kind smile on his face. Helen chuckled, she and John followed suit. When all were dressed they stood together, a tight circle by the door. Helen kissed James softly, before moving to kiss John as well. Both men smiled down at her, she was positively glowing. Helen led them back into the hallway, strolling back to the party.

"James, dear, there is absolutely no need for a present in the morning," Helen said squeezing his arm.

James laughed as they moved back into the hall, "So sorry, dear. I've got you something special. For both of you actually," he said.

John picked up a drink for each of them and gave James a curious look.

James smiled, "Well, for all of us if you so choose."

Before anything else could be said, Nikola bounded over to the group, his hair in disarray and his tie was missing.

"Where have you three been? This is a party for God's sake," Nikola chided, sipping on a glass of red wine.

James laughed, turning to John asking, "May I borrow Helen for another dance, John?"

John nodded kindly, his brown eyes teasing as he watched them walk away.

Nikola looked positively flabbergasted, "Did you three? No? You didn't come get me?"

"Well, dear boy, Happy Christmas," John said chuckling as sat down in a chair quite pleased with this year's party.

Nikola trudged off to the woman he'd left in the corner of the room feeling positively cheated.

John watched as James twirled Helen around the dance floor, the pull between the three of them had always been strong and tonight they'd acquiesced to its call. They'd crossed the line and there would be no going back, and frankly John quite liked it that way. He had the love of his life and his best friend, now both lovers whom he'd give anything for.

He sipped at his Scotch as the clock struck midnight, so it was Christmas.


End file.
